crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Smlfan123/Out of the original 3, which one do you think is the best?
From the original '''PSX '''trilogy, which one is your favorite? I'll leave down some comparrisions, then conclduing it with my opinion. Crash Bandicoot: Nice graphics for 1996. Little did people know that Naughty Dog hacked the PS1 just to get these graphics, for 1996 this was almost revolutionary. The saving was a bit too hard, and I found myself getting a game over and having to go back 3 levels before just because I couldn't get a gem or complete a bonus round, and that isn't really a nitpick. Just stick with the passwords. The map is pretty self explanitory, and for 1996, the map was pretty "detailed". The soundtrack wasn't really "catchy" (except for the main theme and hog levels) but the songs fit well and sound good. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back: This game made a huge improvment from the first one. The graphics were so much better, less polygons, better models, and more things are on the screen at one time. The saving was made much eaiser, as you can save from the warp room. The soundtrack is much, much better, a really catchy soundtrack. Not one of the best, but a really good one. Chasing levels were improved, and there's much more obsticles to avoid, which totally fits to the stress of being chased. Overall, a great game. Crash Bandicoot 3: WARPED This game improved a bit more on the 2nd, as the only 2 flaws I have for this game are "not enough platforming" and "too short", but those are really minor complaints, so don't let those stop you from buying the game. The soundtrack is extremely better, and in my opinion, every single level's (and bonus level's) theme are super catchy. Gems were made eaiser to obtain, telling you how many crates you've broken and how many crates there are in the whole level, which is very, very useful. Time trials have been added, and they're really, really fun. They make the game longer, and much more addictive. You'll have more fun dying millions of times just to get the gold relic in this game then urging to get a gem just to save in Crash 1. I love this game a lot. The story is so much better, and the fact that the boss you're going to face in the future will contact you time to time is awesome and really builds up to the story. Great game. Now, to come to the concluding paragraph. Which one is MY favorite? I'll list below (from greatest to least) *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back *Crash Bandicoot 1 *Crash Bandicoot 3: WARPED Crash 3 was so, so close to being my 2nd favorite. But with Crash 1, I spent the most time playing. That doesn't mean I hate Crash 3, though. I know what you're thinking, Crash 3 was the longest paragraph I wrote, and you probably expected me to have Crash 3: WARPED as my #1 favorite. All 3 are really good games and all together, the games are a fun, addicting experience that will gives you something to do, and it's worth it. So, what's your favorite? Tell me in the comments below. Thanks! Category:Blog posts